Icy blue Golden red
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: Those eyes that always looked so aloof and serious, the first time he saw them, Ginti thought, 'What a nice color'. Ginti x Decim. Smut!


Fourth day of smut and i'm so proud of me.. not very proud abt what i wrote (idk y but i dont have the same strenght as at the beginning of the year. i'm like suuuper lazy and all), but i'm proud i survived so far...so far

This time i wanted to write sth abt Death Parade (not bc of the name). I don't remember y anymore since the only time i watched it it was back in march. but please enjoy! And i'm sorry for grammar mistakes cause i'm lacking of sleep lately

* * *

Why did he have to look away? Why did he always, always, always have to look away from him? It was annoying, irritating to the bones, and Decim was totally aware of that fact.

Maybe it was some kind of foreplay, as if he believed his constantly denying Ginti's existence was turning the tanned man on or something… Well, it was completely false, but in the same time it could become particularly bothersome.

"Hey, Decim, stop doing that already!" He held firmly the white haired man's face with his hand, forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

As a matter of fact, it would have been pretty difficult not to do so in their position, with Ginti's weight pinning him against the counter of the bar. Decim was cornered. No way to escape, no way to get away from the ginger's heavy stare on him, sticking on him as though it could strip the white haired man with his eyes only.

They were so close they could clearly feel each other's breath on their skin, sense each other's heat against their skin. Decim wasn't even trying to free himself, nor had he tried to fight the redhead seriously precisely not to find himself in this kind of situation.

He wasn't averting his eyes.

Icy blue orbs were locking with burning gold ones. Those eyes that always looked so aloof and serious, the first time he saw them, Ginti thought, ' _What a nice color'_. A color that was mixing impeccably with the snowy hair, the pallid skin and the calm expression, and melding in the atmosphere of the bar. Ginti didn't hate seeing his eyes, and the fact that he didn't hate it was annoying him even more.

"Yeah. You're truly annoying." _The serenity you cause in my mind is annoying_. "And that expressionless face of yours. I can't bear it." _I can't see what you're thinking_. "Even less that fascination you seem to have for humans." _What's so nice about them I don't have?_

Decim stared at him for quite some time before replying. "That's why you and I will never understand each other."

Ginti's air darkened. They'll never understand each other? That was all right. They didn't need to. After all, the redhead hadn't expected that much from him. Yet it was painful, sort of. Ginti didn't like how things turned out to be, and it was making him even angrier.

"You're right." He hissed. "I don't understand you and you don't understand me. So don't complain after this."

The white haired man's eyes widened when the tanned one violently rip the buttons of his vest and shirt, and then quickly unbelted his pants before pulling them altogether with his underwear down.

He shifted a little, but the tanned man's arms kept him still. "Ginti…"

"Shut up."

A rough hand started pumping at Decim's soft appendage, startling him. The touch didn't felt bad, but coming from that man, it was a little…

"Aan…" He frowned and whimpered softly. The tanned man smirked.

"Hee… The usually quiet and composed Decim can actually utter such shameful sound. Let's see if I can stir some more from you…"

His hand moved faster and faster. And Decim's face… God, it was simply amazing. The white haired man was panting heavily, cheeks a bit pinky, lips half-open, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. With one hand he was gripping tightly at Ginti's free arm while the other was clenching hard on the wooden counter. A white torso and erect rosy nipples half hidden behind a torn shirt, creamy thighs shuddering every time the pressure on his dick tensed and that warmth that was emanating from him… The inside had to be even warmer than that, Ginti thought, and as he did his own shaft twitched in his pants.

Just how would that man look like if he was at the edge of climax? What kind of cry would he utter? How would it feel to be inside him when he came? An infinite number of questions were whirling in Ginti's head, and it looked like the answer to all of them was lying in that gorgeous body unfolded before him.

"Decim, my shirt, unbutton it." Ginti demanded.

Despite all odds, the white haired man obeyed. Lifting himself up, he started to open one after the other each one of the buttons on Ginti's shirt. Was that the tanned man's imagination or was he really doing it too slowly? Surely the first. But the bulge in Ginti's pants was telling him it was the second.

However it was surprising. The tanned man knew perfectly the white haired one was fully able to free himself, to push him back and beat him up if he really wanted to, still he didn't. Instead he sat there and obeyed silently and submissively Ginti's order.

"Che…" He hissed when Decim's cold hands made contact with his heated skin. They moved slowly on the well-built chest, caressed or _gave_ the impression they were caressing the trembling muscles of his abs, then stopped at that precise spot right after the navel but still before the brink of the trousers.

That feeling, altogether with the exquisite eyes never leaving the moving hands, was magic.

Finally, he was done with the _buttons_. Ginti heaved a sigh (or rather a grunt) of frustration as he pushed him back on the bar.

"Ugh..." Decim whined as his back hit the solid counter. In point of fact, Ginti's mind wasn't into that kind of detail at all, that was where they were fucking, in what conditions and even if anyone might come and see them…

The ache in his underwear needed release, that was all that mattered at the moment. He unzipped his pants as fast as he could, revealing to the white haired man's sight a gigantic, red and swollen member a little too eager to impale him.

"Ah, wait…" Decim said. "I can't… _It_ 's not going to…"

Ginti snarled. "Yes, it is. Just stop bitching about details." Pulling at his belt, he used it to tie Decim's arms. At that point he _really_ didn't want him to run away.

Like a beast pouncing on its prey, he attacked Decim's exposed nipples. They tasted delectable. Ginti couldn't stop kneading and nibbling at them, licking and sucking at the quivering tips and palming at the man's flat breasts.

Beneath, the white haired man had some difficulty restraining the moans from his lips. He would quiver, arch and jerk, his cock now standing painfully between both males, from time to time bouncing against Ginti's stomach.

"Aanh! Mmh… Ngh! Ginti…" He whined, his voice truly a melody to the tanned man' ears. There was no patience left in him anymore, he had to take that overly sensitive body _now_.

He raised a little and gasped. Decim had nothing to do anymore with the usual expressionless white doll he used to know: his messy hair even messier, his blue eyes half lidded and teary, his face flushed red and his whole body trembling with passion, legs spread wide on the counter and arousal clearly apparent…

A chilly feeling went through his spine as Ginti poked Decim's entrance with the head of his dick. Even if Decim was trying to remain relatively calm, he could easily feel the ring of muscles contract nervously at the contact. He took a deep breath and pushed further inside.

 _It hurt_.

Decim's ass was hellishly tight and pushed him back as soon as he entered in. Nonetheless, Ginti, with a formidable thrust, succeeded fully penetrating the white haired man. And God, the sensation was maddening. It was in the same time soft and tight, burning and thrilling. It was as if all those feelings the white haired man was inspiring him were bursting inside his body in a dreadful and deadly heat.

Decim's eyes were shut close. He didn't scream when Ginti put it in, even if it did hurt enough to make a grown up man cry out loud. Neither did he voice a single complaint when Ginti started pumping dry in and out of him.

The tanned man moved fast and mercilessly against him. The pain was unbearable, yet there was altogether some unknown feeling hidden behind it that would happen and happen again every time Ginti thrust in him.

It was faint and indistinct, but it sure _was_ there.

Resting his legs on Ginti's waist, the white haired man weakly lifted his lower half up to feel it more. That's when the sensation suddenly intensified.

"Mmn-aah!... Haa…" He shouted, his expression now a mix of need and abandon. "Ginti!... It's… It's…"

"Yeah, I know." The redhead grunted. He hooked Decim's knees under his arms and hit that special spot again. "You like it _here_ , don't you?"

"Aa… Ha… Y-yes… there...again…!"

He came. Ginti gaped. He _came_? When he was just halfway from climaxing?

"You must be kidding me!" He said angrily, pulled out and spread Decim's legs wider. "You must be kidding me, dammit!"

He shoved himself in again, this time ramming dead on Decim's prostate. The man was beginning to get limp, but with the renewed stimulation in his inner walls, it didn't take time to get him hard once more.

"Ngh!"

With the redhead's precum and the white haired man's semen dripping in and out of the latter's hole, Ginti's ravishing Decim's warmth wasn't that painful for both of them anymore. On the contrary, it was way easier to take him, to fill him, to make the white haired man feel more and more of him…

"Crap…" Ginti cursed. He wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. None of them would. They were sweating and leaking so much pre-cum it seemed like their bodies were gliding again each other. "Decim…"

For the second time, he fondled at the bottom man's erection, but unlike previously, there was a hint of tenderness which was missing from the previous touches. Their motions gradually grew erratic. Decim, whose hands still were tied with the belt, locked his legs behind Ginti's back, forcing him to go down and down.

Few strong thrusts after, they climaxed together, their hot seed spilling and soiling a little more their bare skin and the counter. Ginti collapsed on Decim's chest and breathed heavily. He didn't pull out yet. He already knew if he pulled out at that moment, everything would be over… No, worse than over. Everything would be back to normal.

He placed light kisses on the white haired man's chest and was slowly drawing closer to Decim's face… That's when he noticed the man had fallen asleep. Ginti sighed.

Who was going to take care of their mess now?

THE END


End file.
